


Graduation Day

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Graduation Day at the Bay City Police Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 2: tall

"This is a proud moment; for you, for your family and friends, and for the entire community."

As the Commissioner spoke, you could see the rows of cadets stand a little taller, their new badges shining bright in the California sun.

"We live in turbulent times, and you are our first line of defense in the battle against crime on the streets of our city...."

From opposite ends of the field, two pairs of blue eyes met. The distance didn't matter; the important things never needed to be spoken out loud.

_"We're gonna make a difference, Starsk."_

_"You betcha, Blondie."_


End file.
